doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
El Matadora
El Matadora (エル・マタドーラ, Eru Matadōra)is one of the holders of the "Bestfriend Telecard" and member of The Doraemons. He didn't possess cat ears. Instead; he grow ox horns on his head, which usually poses unintentional threat to people around him. He lives in 17th-century Spain; where he disguises himself by working as a dishwasher at a Gyūdon restaurant. Under the name of love, peace and justice, he transforms himself into his heroic alter-ego: the Keikai-Dora. El Matadora is one of the other doras (other than Doraemon and Dora-rinho) who uses the fourth-dimensional pocket. Personality Flirty, macho, brash, and coarse; the best words to describe the personality of Matadora. However, whenever he sees a beautiful girl, somehow his violent attitude vanishes into the thin air. He becomes polite and expresses greetings; complimenting them as señorita, while clamping a rose in his mouth. As seen in Seven Mysteries Of The Robot School, he calls Dorami Señorita. Favorite way to eat Dorayaki El Matadora's way of eating dorayaki is with spaghetti sauce on it. Skills and abilities Matadora possesses the greatest strength amongst all of the Doraemons. It's depicted in the manga that he was able swing around a male bull without effort. Ironically; this poses problem in his daily life, for he is constantly breaking dishes. In the Robolympics (Olympic Games for robots), he participates in weightlifting and lifted an adult elephant all by himself. Though it was an impressive feat; he was disqualified because requirements was to lift the barbells. His dream is to be a best matador out there. Thus; he has mastery of his Magic Cloak, where he swings it to blow away his enemy or deflecting bullets. Weakness He loves napping and able to do it at any place; which usually comes at the weirdest time. Personal life Normal Matadora lives with the quick-tempered owner chef, and his daughter Carmine. Assigned as a dishwasher and waiter simultaneously, and occasionally; on the delivery as well. He's scolded frequently by the owner for repeatedly breaking the dishes. As Keikai-Dora In this form, he was as a local hero who maintains order in the city. Though the figure isn't much different from his original appearance. He usually cuts off bad guys' pants to instantly settle the dispute. During a sword fight, he carve his crest on his opponent's clothes. Relationships Wang Dora Matadora always gets into argument with Wang Dora; judging him as being too nosy and bossy. However, Matadora did acknowledge his intelligence and fighting prowess, considering him as a true rival. They're actually best or good friends who only like to tease or compete with each other. Carmine The daughter of the owner chef where Matadora works. She's aware of the real identity of Keikai-Dora. A kind-hearted girl and an excellent chef, who happens to be Matadora's love interest. Trivia *Matadora's name is a combination of Matador and Dora. *Matadora's alter-ego (Keikai-Dora) is a parody of Zorro. But instead of a mask or cape; he pulled over his Magic Cloak over his head, and all over his body. *He also engraves his distinctive crest, but a "D" instead of Z. *Matadora is the only Doraemons to have horns instead of ears. Likewise, the "Dora" part of his name is slightly different from the others, with the "Do" part being written as ドー instead of ドー. Gallery The doraemons el matadora by mugenmusouka-d4whi29 FROM SPAIN.gif|'Click to see a GIF.' El Matadora.png|Matadora and Princess Honey of the Sweet Kingdom El Matadora and Wang Dora.png|Brawling with Wang Dora Ghost piano.jpg|Matadora using Spirit Staff to make the piano plays by itself. Robberslashdodge.jpg|Matadora and Nobita dodge the attacks from the evil robber. Navigation vi:El Matadora zh-tw:耶魯馬他哆啦 Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:22nd Century Category:Cats Category:Male Robot Category:Good Characters